


I due volti di Katara

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chiamato dal vento [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Due drabble, ognuna incentrata su una diversa coppia. Sono le due ship che vedono Katara come personaggio femminile protagonista: Katara/Aang; Zuko/Katara.





	I due volti di Katara

I due volti di Katara

Katara/Aang.

  
  
  


Cap.1 Provaci

“Sei l’Avatar, l’ultimo dominatore dell’aria, il salvatore del nostro mondo. Sei tutto questo, ma non riesci neanche ad andare oltre un semplice bacio?” si lamentò Katara.

Aang arrossì, si grattò la guancia dove stava crescendo un accenno di barba e chiuse gli occhi, sudando.

“Pensavo che avrei avuto una vita ascetica, da monaco. Non mi aspettavo la nostra relazione. È ovvio che io abbia qualche difficoltà” si scusò.

Katara gli prese la mano nelle proprie scure e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Vuoi stare con me o no?” gli domandò.

Aang deglutì rumorosamente.

“Voglio provare” ammise. Si sporse e la baciò.

[100].

Zuko/Katara.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=df9TUIQK_ks.

  
  
  


Cap.2 Fallo!

Katara strinse a sé la tazza di the e corrugò la fronte, stringendo le labbra.

“Tu non capisci. Per me non è così facile gestire cose come l’amore. Nella mia terra esiste solo la guerra” si scusò Zuko. Katara sbatté la tazza sul tavolo.

“Con te è sempre così! Esisti solo tu e i tuoi problemi. Nessuno capisce mai quello che provi. Lo vuoi capire che soffrirai sempre finché non ti aprirai agli altri. Sfogati con me. SFOGATI!” gridò.

Zuko strinse un pugno e sospirò pesantemente. Si voltò di scatto, prese Katara per un braccio e l’attirò a sé, baciandola con foga.

[102].


End file.
